It's Summertime
by tefany
Summary: no Verão, quando o clima é quente  No verão e você pode tocar o céu  No Verão, acabamos relaxando  Com esse sentimento em nossa mente    Parte da música de Daniel curtis Lee e Adam Hicks da série Zeke e Luther, achei que combinaria muito.


Férias

Na cidade de Southtown no colégio, K' Dash um jovem estudante, mas muito encrenqueiro, o suor escorria em seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para o relógio, faltavam cinco pra uma.

-Anda logo!-Resmungou K'. –Dá logo uma hora!

O jovem moreno se irritava com o silêncio da sala ansiava um desejo de liberdade, aquela era a turma do terceiro ano.

-Lembrando que quem ficou de recuperação tem na minha matéria não se esqueçam de vir todas as terças!-Disse a professora.

-Só sendo muito burro pra ficar de recuperação em filosofia!-Resmungou K' a Máxima.

-É mesmo, só sendo muito Shingo!

-Eu to ouvindo tá pessoal!-Reclamou Shingo.

O sinal tocou, o relógio bateu uma hora e todos na sala saíram voados derrubando as carteiras e correndo pra fora da escola igual ao ensino fundamental.

-Uhul férias finalmente!-Gritou K'. –To livre dessa merda!

-K'!

-Tâmara maninha!-K' a abraçou. –Finalmente nos formamos!

-É sim!-Sorriu Tâmara. –To empolgadona, e também isso é por causa que vamos passar o verão com o papai!

-É mesmo a mãe sufoca a gente pegando muito no nosso pé!-Disse K'. –Eu to louco pra comer a comida caseira do papai, ele pelo menos sabe cozinhar e não preciso ficar escondendo caixa de pizza debaixo da cama!

-Ah seu filho da mãe fica comendo pizza escondido enquanto eu encaro a gororoba da patroa?-Tâmara deu de ombros enquanto sorria.

-O que importa!-Gritou K'. –Somos livres!

K' pula pra frente de Tâmara enquanto começa a tocar.

School'out/Alice cooper

_**Well, we got no choice **_(Bem, nos não temos escolha,)

_**All the girls and boys **_(Todos os garotos e garotas)

_**Makin' all that noise **_(Fazendo todo seu barulho)

_**'Cause they found new toys **_(Porque eles encontraram novos brinquedos)

_**Well, we can't salute ya **_(Bem, nos não podemos saudá-los,)

_**Can't find a flag **_(Não achamos uma bandeira)

_**If that don't suit ya **_(Se aquilo não te servir,)

_**That's a drag **_(Será um arrastão)

_**School's out for summer**_ (Chega de escola no verão)

_**School's out forever **_(Chega de escola para sempre)

_**School's been blown to pieces**_ (Escola tem me deixado em pedaços)

_**No more pencils**_ (Sem mais lápis)

_**No more books**_ (Sem mais livros)

_**No more teacher's dirty looks**_ (Sem mais professores com olhares agressivos)

-Vem Tâmara vamos curtir um pouco antes de ir pra casa!-K' puxava Tâmara pelo braço.

-Mas temos que esperar o papai!-Disse Tâmara.

-Ah ele está sempre atrasado!-Sorriu K'.

Os dois andavam em skates enquanto que com cornetas faziam barulho na biblioteca e jogavam balões de água atrapalhando o estudo dos CDFs e com os seguranças e a bibliotecária correndo atrás deles.

-Voltem aqui seus pestinhas!

_**Well, we got no class**_ (Bem, nos não temos classe)

_**And we got no principles**_ (Nos não temos princípios)

_**And we got no innocence**_ (E nos não temos inocência)

_**We can't even think of a word that rhymes**_ (Nós não podemos nem pensar em palavras que rimem)

_**School's out for summer**_ (Chega de escola no verão)

_**School's out forever**_ (Chega de escola para sempre)

_**School's been blown to pieces**_ (Escola tem me deixado em pedaços)

-Seus trouxas!-Gritou Tâmara jogando um balão de água nos seguranças.

-Uhullllllllll...

_**No more pencils**_ (Sem mais lápis)

_**No more books**_ (Sem mais livros)

_**No more teacher's dirty looks**_ (Sem mais professores com olhares agressivos)

_**Out for summer**_ (Do verão)

_**Until fall**_ (Até o Outono)

_**We might not go back at all**_ (Talvez não voltemos de qualquer jeito)

_**School's out forever**_ (Chega de escola para sempre)

_**School's out for summer**_ (Chega de escola no verão)

_**School's out with fever**_ (Escola tem me deixado em pedaços)

_**School's out completely**_ (Completamente fora da escola)

-Ha ha ha ha!-Os dois riam enquanto entravam em casa!

-K' Dash!-Gritou a mãe. –Tâmara Kennedy, vocês entraram com os pés cheios de lama e eu acabei de encerar o chão!

-Sei lá se isso é lama!-Disse K'. –Tem cara não, é que passamos pelo parque sabe e lá tem cachorros!

-Que nojo K'!-Tâmara levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Ah não isso é lama mesmo agora eu to me lembrando!-Riu K'. –Lembra quando a gente tropeçou naquela senhora obesa?

-Ah é verdade!

Flashback on.

K' e Tâmara estavam passando com o skate por um Spa onde muitas mulheres relaxavam, a tal senhora obesa que o K' falava se abaixou pra pegar a toalha que caiu da cabeça, mas a do corpo também caiu.

-Cuidado Tâmara!-K' tapava os olhos. –Algum fazendeiro esqueceu o boi!

K' e Tâmara esbarraram na senhora e voaram caindo na piscina de lama.

-Seus pestinhas!-Reclamou a senhora gorda.

Flashback off.

-Vocês andaram de Skate num Spa?

-Errr...Não!-Os dois escondem os skates cheios de lama atrás de si.

-E ainda por cima tomando sorvete, francamente vocês dois daqui a pouco vão almoçar, lavem as mãos que daqui a pouco eu coloco a comida na mesa!

-Eu pensei que a gente iria almoçar no caminho da casa do papai!

-Vocês não vão mais pra casa de praia do seu pai como o pessoal disse que eu não precisava mais viajar então me deram férias!-Disse a mãe empolgada. –Isso aí vamos ficar só nós três o verão inteiro!

Depois da péssima notícia os dois estavam no quarto sentados, enquanto as mochilas no canto ainda estavam lá feitas.

-Estamos lascados!-Resmungou Tâmara. –Droga, por que isso justo tinha que acontecer?

-O pior é que a gente tava empolgado com essa viagem e agora vamos ter que ficar aqui em casa aturando a mamãe!-Reclamou K'. –Sabe-se lá o que ela pode fazer?

(Tâmara e K' olham pro alto)

Flashback on.

-Tâmara e K' vocês dois vão lavar o banheiro!-Ordenou a mãe. –E quando acabar não esqueçam de arrumar o resto da casa e cortar a grama!

Flashback off.

-Não Tâmara pode ser muito pior!-Disse K'.

Flashback on.(De novo)

K' e Tâmara na cozinha de avental rosa e com a mãe os abraçando.

-Vamos assar biscoitos!

-Nãoooooooooooooo...

Flashback off.

-Você tem que decidir o que é pioridade!-Tâmara levantou uma sombrancelha.

-Temos que dar um jeito de fazer essa viagem a qualquer custo!-Disse K'.

-Poderiamos convencer o chefe as mamãe!-Sugeriu Tâmara. –Sabe, remover as férias dela, aí sem ninguém pra cuidar da gente ela vai ter que optar pelo papai!

-Que tal darmos um susto nele!-K' carrega uma arma.

-Queremos dar um susto e não matar o véio do coração!

-Ah Tâmara o que sugere então?-Perguntou K' sarcástico. –Colocar uma aranha caranguejeira na gaveta dele?Eu já ouvi boatos que esse cara tem um esqueleto no armário!

-Fala sério!

-K', Tâmara desçam pra almoçar!

-Vamos colocar rápido esse plano em ação!-Os dois sugeriram.

K' e Tâmara foram pra empresa do chefe de sua mãe, escondido entre os arbustos mantendo olho vivo na vigilância.

-O plano é o seguinte!-Sussurrou K'. –Assim que o chefe da mamãe sair esse balde de cola vai cair na cabeça dele e quando isso acontecer a gente leva ele pra um lugar escondido e o força a tirar as férias da mamãe!

-Isso não vai dar certo!-Disse Tâmara. –Balde de cola é velho!

-Xiii vem alguém aí!-K' puxou Tâmara para o arbusto.

Uma pessoa saia, quando abriu a porta o balde de cola caiu na cabeça dela.

-Quem apagou a luz?

A pessoa escorregou na casca de banana que deixou cair enquanto comia, os dois surgiram dos arbustos amarrando o cara e o levando pra longe dali.

-O que não ia dar certo hein maninha?

-K', eu pensei que o chefe da mamãe era gordo!-Tâmara olhava assustada. –Esse aqui parece o clone do seu madruga!

K' viu o chefe de sua mãe sair da empresa.

-Ih a bola de praia está ali vamos cair fora!

Os dois saem correndo deixando a pessoa amarrada e com o balde de cola lá mesmo desmaiada, subindo no skate pra fuga ser mais rápida.

-O que a gente faz K'!-Tâmara olhou pra trás assustada. –A gente deixou o cara lá!

-A gente vai fingir que não sabe de nada!-Respondeu K'.

Os dois entraram em casa correndo direto pro quarto assustados trancando a porta.

-Estar em pânico não vai adiantar de nada Tâmara, nada de pânico!

-K', Tâmara desçam aqui agora!

-Ok pode entrar em pânico!-Falou K'.

Os dois desceram, era o chefe de sua mãe que estava sentado no sofá.

-Estão aí os dois pestinhas!-Disse o cara. –Noucatearam meu funcionário e colaram um balde de cola na cabeça dele!

-Não se esqueça do amarramos!-Disse Tâmara. –Por que eu fiz isso?

-Seus filhos são uma peste sem Peter minha empresa vai ter muitos prejuízos!-Gritou o chefe. –Não quero os ver na minha frente!

-Eu vou trabalhar pra compensar enquanto o Peter tira férias!-Disse a mãe.

-Com seus filhos na cidade não adiantaria de nada!

-Quem essa bola de praia pensa que é pra falar com a gente desse jeito!-K' queria arrumar briga. –Escuta aqui baleia...

Tâmara tapou a sua boca.

-Não esquenta!-Sorriu Tâmara. –Não vamos aprontar!

-Ah mas vocês não vão mesmo!-Disse a mãe. –Estou reconsiderando a idéia de vocês passarem as férias com o seu pai, se arrumem que daqui a pouco ele tá chegando!

Os dois subiram as pressas.

-Conseguimos conseguimos vamos pra casa de praia do papai!-Os dois pulavam de alegria.

-Chega de reclamação no ouvido, chega de escola, chega de todos chamarem a gente de pestinhas, é só férias!

-Uhullllllll...

Um porshe preto parou na casa dos dois tocando uma buzina.

-Ih é o papai, vamos lá Tâmara!

Os dois colocaram a mochila nas costas e partiram, seria o começo de um longo verão.


End file.
